


Ниточки і пориви

by Mizalekordiya



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27472783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizalekordiya/pseuds/Mizalekordiya
Summary: Ні Денні, ні Сем не можуть точно сказати, коли все почало змінюватися. Ні хлопець, ні дівчина не зможуть точно назвати той день, тиждень або хоча б місяць, коли все почалося. Але обидва вони знають — між ними щось не так. Вони кращі друзі, і цього у них не відняти, але і справа не в дружбі. Або навпаки, саме в ній...
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Sam Manson
Kudos: 1





	Ниточки і пориви

**Author's Note:**

> Присвячую найкращому другові, який повністю і до останньої краплі розділяє мою любов до привидів. Також присвячую Бутчу Хартману, який створив прекрасний світ і ще більш прекрасних персонажів, які надихають мене кожен день.
> 
> P.S. Цей фандом не відпускає мене з самого дитинства. Моя любов до нього вічна^^ Цей драббл — знайдене в древніх архівах і переписане викопне) Приємного читання!
> 
> 🎶 KJ Apa, Hayley Law — I got you

Ні Денні, ні Сем не можуть точно сказати, коли все почало змінюватися. Ні хлопець, ні дівчина не зможуть точно назвати той день, тиждень або хоча б місяць, коли все почалося. Але обидва вони знають — між ними щось не так. Вони кращі друзі, і цього у них не відняти, але і справа не в дружбі. Або навпаки, _саме в ній._.. 

Такер так само не може визначити той момент, коли між його кращими друзями все так заплуталося. Навіть його дорогоцінні й такі розумні гаджети не зможуть дати відповідь на це питання. Але Такер відрізняється і від Денні, і від Сем. Він знає більше, ніж вони. Він знає, _що_ між ними не так. _Він знає_.

А Денні і Сем ні. І кожен раз перед зустріччю в школі або на прогулянці по вихідним вони обидва скидають з себе ці неясні підозри, даючи шлях радісному передчуттю нового дня в компанії кращих друзів. Так відбувається до того, як скидати їх набридає. До того, як піддаватися швидкоплинним, нехай і таким незрозумілим поривам, стає так приємно.

А вони з'являються частіше, коли Сем залишається з Денні наодинці. Ну або їм так здається. Для них інші люди або привиди зникають у той момент, коли можна зробити щось необдумане й бажане без свідків. Вони залишаються наодинці навіть серед жвавого натовпу, впевнені в тому, що ніхто не помітить, як Денні наче ненароком міцно бере подругу за руку і веде в лазівку, що з'явилася у черзі за квитками в кіно. Що ніхто не помітить, як Сем підходить ближче до Денні, коли повз них проходить групка шкільних задирак, бажаючи захистити, ну і відчути тепло, що відходить від кращого друга. І ніхто нічого не помічає. Природно, крім Такера.

І Денні, і Сем це влаштовує. Будь-який клубок можна розплутати. Клубок, витканий з міцно скріплених і заплутаних думок і почуттів, теж, якщо постаратися. Особливо коли зайвий щирий погляд, зайвий щирий вчинок або проста дія обережно виплутує звідти по ниточці, дбайливо вплітаючи її у правильне положення.

Ниточка розплутується, коли Сем розуміє, що їй хочеться зігрівати майже завжди холодні руки Денні частіше. Сидячи за ланчем в шкільній їдальні, вона це і робить, ховаючи їх сплетені руки під столом, щоб Такер і Джесс, що сидять навпроти, не подумали нічого зайвого. Готка ловить на собі вдячний блакитний погляд і, намагаючись приховати збентежену посмішку, опускає очі в свою тарілку. А Денні все одно зауважує легкий рум'янець, що покрив її щоки. Денні не проти. Йому це подобається.

Ще одна ниточка стає вільною, коли Деніел, перемігши чергового привида і закинувши Фентон-термос додому, пропонує Сем прогулятися нічним містом. Не ногами, ні, не по землі. У повітрі, в сильних і надійних руках хлопця-привида. Саме тому дівчина погоджується. І її повністю заливає захват, коли вони разом пролітають повз знайомі, але ще не бачені нею з такої висоти вулички. А коли погляд чіпляється за загадковий ліс Парку Дружби, який здається ще таємничішим в такий пізній час доби, серце дівчини захоплено завмирає, а потім тут-таки пускається у дикий танок. І здебільшого від того, що Денні притискає її ближче до себе, надто сильно хвилюючись за її безпеку.

Чергова ниточка залишає заплутані між собою петлі, коли Денні з непідробним інтересом запитує Сем про її рослини, допомагаючи в її справах в оранжереї.

— Чому вони тобі так подобаються? — питає він мимохідь, а Сем, переконавшись, що його це дійсно цікавить, розповідає.

Вона говорить про запаморочливий аромат різних орхідей, коли вони разом поливають їх відповідно до встановленого розкладу і рецепту спеціальних добрив. Вона описує унікальні властивості алое, коли показує другу власну колекцію з лікувальних трав і рослин. І нарешті, вона вголос захоплюється красою і пишністю тигрових лілій, які виростити в домашніх умовах досить складно. Денні ловить кожне її слово і розуміє, що його подруга дійсно захоплена природою. Це здається йому милим, а ще в ньому мимоволі народжується хвиля гордості за Сем, дівчину-підлітка, яка захоплена природою, а не модними нарядами і дорогоцінними дрібничками.

Ниточки виплутуються з клубка, коли готка вимальовує зірки на обкладинці свого блокнота, поки вони з Денні і Такером обговорюють тему їхньої спільної самостійної роботи. Вона доповнює малюнок невеликим, але детально пропрацюваним супутником, які вчилася малювати кілька вихідних поспіль. А все для того, щоб кивнути на картинку, коли вдасться зловити погляд Фентона. Це трапляється дуже скоро, після чого хлопець широко посміхається, завдячуючи Сем за вдалу ідею зробити перерву. Починається розмова про супутники, і дівчина з радістю підтримує її, а Такер щосили намагається приховати розуміючу посмішку. Трохи пізніше Сем намагається навчити Денні правильно малювати його улюблені зірки, а ввечері він тягне її на дах свого будинку, щоб подивитися на справжні.

Ниточки напружено чекають своєї черги на звільнення від вузлів, коли Сем діловито, але потай безмірно радіючи, погоджується допомогти Денні з особливо складною домашкою. Сидячи разом в кімнаті Фентона-молодшого, друзі намагаються знайти рішення низці задач із триклятого підручника. Ну і їх власній, до речі.

Незабаром цифри заповнюють голову, поступово змушуючи мозок кипіти. Математика — не те, чим можна зайнятися з цією дівчиною, думає Денні. Це точна наука, складна, незрозуміла. А Сем не така. Сем проста дівчина: скромна, альтруїстка, зі своїми комплексами, своїми захопленнями, захисниця природи і готка, що дивиться на світ і похмуро, і світло в однаковій мірі. І до всієї цієї простоти вдало домішується всесвітня загадковість, набагато цікавіша і красивіша якихось там логарифмів і коренів. І Денні волів би зараз слухати музику Сем, читати її вірші, гуляти разом по парку і розмовляти про все, про що їй заманеться.

Математика — не те, чим можна зайнятися з цим хлопцем, думає Сем. Математика ніколи не подобалася Денні. Денні ніколи не подобався математиці. Тому що все це не для нього. Він же герой, напівпривид, кидається в бій, часто ціною власного життя, щоб захистити інших. Він звичайна людина, школяр, люблячий астрономію і не люблячий Деша. Він хлопець з дивної сім'ї, якій, якщо придивитися, є чому повчити інших. Він Денні Фентон, Денні Привид, і в ньому найпрекраснішим чином поєднуються ці дві абсолютно різні сторони. До того ж набагато краще, ніж поєднані дві частини якихось там математичних нерівностей. І Сем хотіла б зараз дивитися з Денні фантастичні фільми про космос, сидіти разом на пікніку на якомусь порожньому острівці у Примарній Зоні, ну або дивуватися новим винаходам його батьків.

— Я більше не можу, — раптом втомлено промовляє хлопець, відкидаючись на спинку стільця. Він зітхає, і кілька вугільно-чорних прядок з його чубчика весело злітає вгору. — Давай зробимо перерву.

Денні бере зі столу черговий випуск журналу з коміксами по "Стартреку" і плюхається на ліжко, закинувши ноги на узголів'я. 

Для Сем це було очікувано. Їй і самій набридло так довго сидіти за столом в одній позі і до болю в очах вдивлятися в математичні знаки. Тим більше тоді, коли в додаток голова забита ще й іншими думками, причому зовсім іншого роду.

— Добре, — каже вона. — Але тільки на п'ять хвилин. Тобі ще географію робити.

З боку Денні чується багатостраждальний стогін, і журнал, покинувши його руки, подібно фрісбі, летить назад на стіл.

— Ні-і-і, Сем, — жалібно простягає хлопець. — Мені дійсно потрібна перерва. І вона повинна тривати довше, ніж п'ять хвилин. Тож пізніше я дороблю усе сам, якщо ти кудись поспішаєш, гаразд? Дякую тобі за допомогу.

— Та нікуди я не поспішаю, — чесно відповідає дівчина, розслаблено закриваючи очі. Тільки зараз вона зрозуміла, наскільки сама втомилася.

Деніел кидає задоволений погляд в бік подруги і зазначає про себе, що дуже не хотів би, щоб Сем йшла. Не зараз, не через п'ять хвилин.

— Дуже добре. Тоді годі думати про школу. Приляж теж, відпочинь. А потім спустимося униз і перевіримо, наскільки порожній мій холодильник.

Менсон зітхає, але слухняно встає з-за столу і переміщується на ліжко. Зручно вмостившись поперек ліжка, вона закидає голову і дивиться на фосфорні зірки, приліплені до стелі. Раптово їй хочеться побачити, як вони світяться у темряві кімнати, але на дворі поки світло, а до ночі ще довго. Напевно, вони світяться зеленим, так само як ектопромені, які Денні вміє випускати зі своїх долонь.

Через кілька хвилин комфортної тиші Сем відчуває, як хтось торкається її руки. М'яко, ніби випадково. Дівчина на мить завмирає, а потім сама обережно рухає свою долоню назустріч незвично теплій руці кращого друга.

Очі Денні закриті, а Сем все ще споглядає стельові зірки, коли їх пальці, не поспішаючи, сплітаються, а потім так само повільно розплітаються. Маленька дівоча долонька ковзає в широку долоню хлопця, і той стискає її. Стискає і відпускає, щоб погладити великим пальцем її «лінію життя». Накривши ледь видиму сітку вен на зап'ясті, він просувається далі по передпліччю, вказівним пальцем прокреслюючи доріжку по ніжній шкірі. По дорозі зупиняється, щоб провести тильною стороною всієї долоні по деяких ділянках її руки, запам'ятовуючи відчуття і насолоджуючись теплом, а потім відновлює рух.

Сем повторює маніпуляції з його рукою, іноді додаючи щось своє, що підказують власні бажання. А іноді просто завмирає, щоб не заважати напівпривиду. Акуратно обмацуючи пружну, місцями жорстку або покриту дрібними шрамами шкіру, готка відчуває себе страшно збентеженою, але і задоволеною від того, що вони піддалися цьому пориву разом, навзаєм. Їй подобається торкатися його руки, відчувати під шкірою його м'язи.

Вони все ще не вимовляють ні слова, продовжуючи мовчки дарувати один одному те, чого ніхто з них до кінця не розуміє. Поступово і рука Денні, і рука Сем покриваються добре відчутними мурашками, які розбурхують обох. І обидва не дають взнаки. Лише продовжують здійснювати приємні дотики, поки не досягають своїми долонями чужих ліктів. Там їх руки завмирають, закривши один одного в замок.

Тепло її руки — зараз усе, що потрібно Денні. Тепло його руки — зараз усе, що потрібно Сем. Підлітки продовжують просто лежати поруч, з'єднавшись руками. Більше їм нічого поки не треба. Пізніше, напевно, їм належить розібратися з усім цим і буде це до жаху ніяково, але не зараз. _Не зараз_.

Менсон відриває погляд від стелі і переводить його на Денні. І натикається на блаженну посмішку хлопця. Очі його заплющені, йому явно до душі ситуація, що склалася. Мимоволі дівчина теж посміхається, розуміючи, що і їй теж.

Денні, немов прочитавши її думки, відкриває очі, і їхні погляди зустрічаються. І в них можна прочитати все. І в них все так зрозуміло. Кришталево чисті почуття так і плещуть в різнокольорових озерах очей, вряди-годи народжуючи первозданну енергію взаєморозуміння. Майже на рівні підсвідомості.

Але і Сем, і Денні навряд чи встигають її відчути, адже погляди обох машинально приковуються до їх з'єднаних рук. Замок відкривається, і їх руки повільно ковзають вниз, до долонь один одного. Знову зустрівшись, пальці обох сплітаються разом, утворюючи новий зв'язок. Ще міцніше і ще незрозуміліше.

Сем не встигає знову подивитися на хлопця, як той різко тягне її руку на себе, і друзі опиняються катастрофічно близько один до одного. Від цього дихання обох прискорюється. І обидва вони здригаються, коли чують кроки за дверима. 

— Денні! Сем! Мама приготувала обід, ви будете їсти?

Джесс, як завжди, вчасно. Денні дивиться поверх голови Сем на двері, в які щойно постукала його сестра. В його погляді на секунду миготить розгубленість, але потім він розслабляється, розуміючи, що Джесс не ввійде до кімнати без його дозволу. Один з плюсів надто вихованої сестри.

— Ні, Джесс, ми пас, — голосно каже Денні, щоб сестра його почула, і знову переводить уважний погляд на Сем. Здається, він уже й забув, що його сестра стоїть в п'яти метрах, відокремлена від них двох дерев'яними незамкненими дверима. — Скажи мамі, що ми поїмо пізніше.

— Як хочете, — змазано чується з коридору, і там знову запановує тиша.

Вся ця ситуація змушує Сем ще більше зніяковіти, але не більше, ніж через секунду, коли Денні торкається її щоки вільною рукою, під якою її шкіра одразу ж рожевіє. Дівчина судорожно зітхає. Вона намагається залишатися спокійною, але зсередини просто палає. Все це вже не схоже на безневинні погляди та дотики, які можна звести на випадковість. Ну і нехай. Може, настав час усьому незрозумілому нарешті розкрити свої таємниці.

— Мабуть... — невпевнено промовляє Сем, від незручності опускаючи погляд униз, — друзі так не роблять.

Фентон злегка посміхається і піднімає підборіддя дівчини трохи вгору, змушуючи знову подивитися на нього. В її очах невіра і легка усмішка, в його — тільки вона і кінець всьому неясному. Клубок розпадається.

— Начхати, — шепоче Денні, не сміючи відвести погляду від її лавандових очей. Його великий палець, раніше погладжуючий дівочу вилицю, тепер робить те ж саме з її нижньою губою. Він уже не звертає уваги на їх синхронно зашарілі щоки, адже давно зважився на те, що зробить це лише приємним доповненням. — Ми давно набагато більше.

Хлопець злегка подається вперед і цілує Сем. Несміливо так, по-джентельменськи. Ясно висловлюючи свої почуття, але залишаючи право вибору і їй. Який дівчина робить, з запалом відповідаючи Денні взаємністю.

Вони стають ще ближче і нарешті піддаються найбільшому пориву. Денні, на обличчя якого крізь поцілунок на мить проникає посмішка, ніжно бере Сем за талію і притискає до себе. А вона, в свою чергу, робить те, що їй вже давно хотілося — запускає долоні в його незвичайну зачіску, яка завжди їй так подобалася.

Ні Денні, ні Сем не можуть точно сказати, скільки часу йде на їх сьогоднішній порив. Але і він, і вона розуміють, що цей поцілунок не забудуть ніколи. А ще те, що друзями їм вже не бути.

Пізніше вони знову не говорять один одному ні слова. Їм і так все зрозуміло. Нема чого говорити, думає Денні, з насолодою вдихаючи запах воскових свічок і свіжої зелені, що відходить від волосся Сем. Нема чого говорити, думає Сем, згадуючи, як під час поцілунку періодично світилися неоновим зеленим блакитні очі Денні. 


End file.
